Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a device executing one or more actions in response to a set of conditions. As a first example, the conditions may involve user input received from a user specifying a request to perform an action. As a second example, the conditions may involve an application configured to monitor a context of the device to detect a current context of the device, and then perform an action upon detecting that the current context of the device matches a condition associated with the action. For example, in a geofencing scenario, an application executing on the device may periodically poll a global positioning system (GPS) receiver for a current set of coordinates, compare the coordinates to a predefined area of interest, and upon detecting during such polling that the device has entered the area of interest, may perform one or more actions. As a third example, the conditions may involve other data sources, such as the receipt of email messages in an email box, or a completion of a task in a cloud service.